Chapter 1: Welcome To The Steel City!
(The Disney and CBBC logo form. The movie starts in daytime at Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in birds-eye view as the opening credits roll. Then, as it zooms in on the road in flying mode, the movie's title rolls: Raven: The Lion King Returns. Then as it stops in front of The Carrie Furnace, the male warriors are facing the viewer.) * Linma: Welcome to The Steel City - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, our sixth stop as we go around the country to stop evil in the third and final episode of our Disney movie series. Hello, everyone! I'm Linma alongside all of my friends here, and this year, my friends and I are ready to start our adventure outside the historic Carrie Furnace, a steel mill more than 100 years old. * Dejan: And how appropriate, because we're on our own quest to make history. * Wenra: These new animal friends are going to be as tough as steel to face a challenge ahead and I can't think of anybody tougher than the leader of the lions, Simba. He lost his father when he was young, but defeated Scar in an epic battle on Pride Rock and he's one of the favourites to save the city this year. * Simal: And forget get the cameraman, Geoff Britten. He's getting ready for another shot at the course. He also has a talent to go all the way. * Sarla: Plus, it's the return of Allyssa Beird, the 5th grade teacher from Massachusetts. Allyssa is one of the strongest women we'll see all year. * Volna: (voiceover) Now, if any of these athletes want to guarantee that they'll move on to the city finals, they'll need to complete tonight's qualifying course. For more on that, let's go down to Kinsa and her team. * Kinsa: Thanks, Volna. The Pittsburgh Qualifying course is made up of 6 obstacles. We start with the Quad Steps where competitors have to run across four angled platforms, and if they touch the water, they're out. * Wilga: Then, it's onto the Log Grip. Athletes will cling to the log and slide down 25 feet, enduring two jolting drops along the way. * Maleficent: Making its Ninja Warrior return is Snake Crossing. Competitors have to cross two tilting S-shaped beams to get to the other side. * Melja: The Pipe Fitter is making its return tonight. The competitors have to climb up and across 4 pipes to get to the other side. * Kelal: And, then, the toughest test of the night right there is the all-new Battering Ram. Competitors have to use their upper-body to slide the cylinders across the poles with a risky transition along the way. * Kinsa: Those who get through 5 obstacles can try the 17-ft. Mega Wall and go for $10,000. But the big prize is that Power Tower. Our two fastest will race head-to-head on that beast out here. The winner can earn the POM Wonderful drink. Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: The Lion King Returns